Destino
by SaNGreX
Summary: Pequeña series de Oneshots que serán el preámbulo de la historia que realmente contaré eventualmente en otro fic. Hitsuhina, quizás algo de Hitsukarin. CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO :D
1. La unión de dos destinos

Bueno chicos este es la verdadera historia de "" en realidad yo no sabía que hacer como capitulo introductorio, y si, sé que es muy corto y que no llamara la atención de nadie, pero hice mi mejor intento por comenzar este hilo argumental, aunque la verdad me parece un poco pesado hacer esto jejeje :D

En fin quiero que pasen a leer, y ya saben que los personajes usados son del mas troll del mundo, si señores, y es nuestro querido Kubo :D

nessie black 10 Frany H.Q agradezco tu review acá tienes la historia espero no decepcionarte tanto

* * *

 ** _LA UNIÓN DE DOS DESTINOS  
_**

Hinamori Momo era una pequeña niña de 4 años que vivía con sus padres, era feliz porque lo tenía todo: una casa, sirvientes a quienes ella consideraba familiares por que los quería mucho, y ellos también lo hacían; juguetes, dulces y... o si también tenía un gran cuarto de peluches para ella solita, pero lo más importante, tenía a sus padres y todo el amor del mundo que ellos le brindaban.

El padre de Momo era el 8vo jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, era la cabeza más importante de entre todas las que había en la mafia, era el mejor dirigente y de buen corazón, no hacia cosas malas como usualmente la harían los mafiosos, si no, con el dinero y nombre que heredo, formo varias empresas e hizo muchas inversiones para que su hija no tuviera que involucrarse en este mundo peligroso.

La madre de Momo era una mujer bella de infinita paciencia y siempre llevaba el optimismo a su límite, era la persona más resilente del mundo, siempre hizo que su esposo se animara, e incluso en alguna temporada de crisis que sufría la familia, ella aconsejo y ayudo a su esposo a salir adelante, y a conseguir indirectamente que este pasara a ser la cabeza de todas las familias mafiosas.

Si, en definitiva Hinamori Momo era la niña más feliz y afortunada del mundo, porque sus padres a pesar de tener un duro trabajo siempre la amaban y le enseñaban muchos valores, la cuidaban y siempre se preocupaban por ella, hasta que un día el destino quiso quitarle todo eso.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo un niño de 6 años vivía con su abuela, jamás había conocido a sus padres, a pesar de no tenerlo todo, era un niño muy feliz porque tenía a su abuela la cual siempre represento el todo para él.

El padre de este niño era un hombre muy honesto, según lo que le contaba su abuela, era un hombre fuerte y apuesto con un corazón de oro, era una persona a quien admirar, un día el desapareció de repente y no se sabe noticias de él hasta hoy, incluso los policías lo consideran muerto.

La madre de este chico era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era una persona de alma pura, y corazón noble, era una mujer muy inteligente, la abuela no le hablaba mucho de ella, lo único que se sabe es que murió cuando nació él.

Si bien Toshiro Shirayama no sabía mucho de sus padres los quería mucho, aunque lo dejaron antes de tiempo, porque sin quererlo aceptar, inconscientemente asimilo que su padre también había muerto; Toshiro era un niño de clase baja, su único motivo de alegría eran sus recuerdos y su abuela, hasta que el destino quiso arrebatarle a su única razón de vivir y era esta última nombrada.

* * *

 ** _Pero, es muy osado es el destino, que unirá a estos dos pequeños que no tienen nada en común, a excepción de que perderán lo único que querían, de manera trágica y lo peor de todo en la edad más tierna que tiene el ser humano, la niñez._**

* * *

Era un día normal en la mansión de los Hinamori, la pequeña Momo estaba en jugando con sus sirvientes mientras sus padres estaban en la sala principal, hasta que de repente escucho que unos horribles sonidos provenían del lugar donde estaban sus padres.

-Papá, mamá- pensó de inmediato, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección donde provenían los disparos.

-Señorita Hinamori- empezaron a gritar los sirvientes intentando seguirla, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon las balas.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!- gritaba Momo mientras corría, estaba a punto de llegar cuando de repente.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES MOMO!- escucho el grito de sus padres, ignorando esto Momo se acercó a su madre y la abrazo, también abrazo a su papá.

-Mamita, papito ¿qué pasa? -dijo Momo mirando a sus padres- tengo miedo mamita, tengo mucho miedo- Momo fue donde su mama.

-Ya, ya Momo, cálmate estoy aquí contigo, estamos aquí contigo- dijo Harumi Hinamori mirando a su esposo.

-Pero tengo miedo mamá, esos sonido horribles, me dan mucho miedo- Momo se aferró a su madre.

Mientras tanto Dante Hinamori miraba a su hija en brazos de su esposa, estaba pensando en una solución para poder poner fin a este problema, cuando de la nada la puerta de la sala principal cayó y entraron algunos hombres.

-Mierda- dijo Dante mientras empezaba a disparar.

-Señor- escucho a lo lejos mientras a su más fiel amigo y compañero.

-Iván- fue lo único que dijo Dante, el nombrado llegó con un grupo de chicos y se puso a su lado.

-Señor nos han rodeado, no hay escapatoria- dijo esto ignorando la presencia de la pequeña Momo y la de Harumi- No podremos salir vivos de aquí señor.

-Mierda- Dante miró una vez más a su hija y a su esposa, sintiéndose un inútil por no poder hacer algo por ellas, vio como más hombres empezaban a entrar por la puerta.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? no hay lugar al que pudiéramos ir, si tan solo pudiera ir a la biblioteca, claro la biblioteca está muy cerca de aquí; además ahí hay un pasaje secreto, podemos escapar- pensó Dante._

-Iván

-Si señor

-Cuanta posibilidad de que podamos llegar vivos a la biblioteca tenemos.

-Con esta multitud de gente, creo que un 50% de posibilidades señor; no me diga que, claro el pasadizo secreto, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?- Ivan se alegraba un poco, cuando pensó y agrego-Pero mi señor, el problema sería que es solo cuestión de suerte, tal vez no vayamos a sobrevivir todos.

-Iván ¿Alguna vez hicimos caso a las probabilidades?

-Nunca señor.

-Entonces- Dijo Dante sonriendo

-Hagámoslo- Agrego Iván también sonriendo.

-Harumi, Momo iremos a la biblioteca - anuncio Dante.

-¿Para qué iremos a la biblioteca papi?- pregunto la pequeña Momo.

-A nada solo iremos ahí Momo- Dijo Dante mientras disparaba a una víctima más.

Iván pensó que la pequeña sería un estorbo porque podría ralentizarlos ya que ella no podía correr muy rápido, además de que la situación en la que estaban podía generar traumas a la niña, así que empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos y encontró un medicamento para poder dormir, también había agua- Toma esto Momo, te ayudara a calmarte-

-Pero tío, yo no tomo esas cosas, son feas- Dijo Momo aun en los brazos de su madre.

-Tienes que tomarlas Momo- insistió Iván.

Harumi vio que Iván tenía algún plan, así que le ordenó a Momo que tomara la pastilla, Momo aceptó en contra de su voluntad, luego empezó a dormirse.

-Es malo para los pequeños ver esto- dijo Iván mientras iba a su posición anterior y comenzó a disparar.

-Demasiado, ¿qué le diste a mi hija?

-Una pastilla para que duerma y también sirve para que olvide algunos hechos que pudieran traumarla- respondió Iván.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias Iván

-De nada mi señora

-Está despejado, vamos Harumi, tenemos que aprovechar ahora- dijo Dante.

-Sí, nosotros también iremos a cubrirlos -agrego Iván junto con los demás muchachos

-Gracias chicos- Dijo Dante

Todos empezaron a correr.

* * *

Estaban muy cerca, solamente habían cuatro personas de los diez que habían emprendido su marcha a la biblioteca, por un momento pensaron que podrían escapar, pero no fue así.

-¡Ah!- grito Dante cuando una bala llego a su cuerpo.

-¡DANTE!- grito Harumi y corrió con su hija en brazos en dirección de su esposo.

-¡JEFE!- grito Iván

El causante del disparo apareció, estaba a punto de disparar cuando alguien le disparo primero.

-Muérete maldito- dijo Iván- Iré a asegurar la biblioteca mi señora- agrego mientras iba en dirección a la misma.

-Ha-Harumi

-Dante mi amor, no hables, levántate, ya estamos a punto de llegar.

-N-no puedo, tengo un disparo en mi pierna.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos cerca, podemos escapar por eso no podemos rendirnos ahora.

Dante trato de levantarse cuando de repente vio cómo su esposa caía.

-¡HARUMI!- inmediatamente encontró al causante de ese disparo.

-Hay Dante deberías comprender que ...

-Tú, maldito traidor- Dante agarro su arma y tiro del gatillo.

Dante se arrastró dónde estaba el cuerpo su esposa y dijo: Harumi, corazón, despierta por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí solo- Dante movió el cuerpo de su esposa y vio que la bala había caído en la cabeza, ella... _estaba muerta_.

-¡HARUMIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Dante con todo el dolor que sentía

Iván salió de la biblioteca y la escena que vio fue una de las más horrendas que había visto en su vida.

-H-Harumi-sama

-Ella..ella...- Dijo Dante llorando- ella está muerta Iván

Iván solo bajo su cabeza e hizo puños, se sentía culpable por no haber estado en el momento en el que ocurrió esto- yo, yo lo lamento mucho señor- respondió muy bajito

-Iván quiero pedirte un favor, tal vez sea el último

-¿Qué favor quiere que le haga mi señor?

-Quiero que saques a mi hija de aquí

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Iván, quiero que saques a mi hija de aquí

-Pero señor, aun podemos escapar los tres.

-No, yo me quedare a cubrirles, a quien buscan es a mí, tú puedes escapar con mi hija

-Me rehúso a hacer caso a ese favor señor

-Entonces, tómalo como una orden Iván

-Me niego Dante

-Por los mil demonios, Iván eres el único que puede escapar, mi pierna está mal y se está desangrando

-No me importa Dante, tenemos que escapar los tres, ¡TIENES UNA HIJA A QUIEN DEBES CUIDAR POR DIOS!, si quieres me quedo yo; por eso soy tu mano derecha, soy tu amigo, soy tu hermano, para eso somos amigos Dante.

-Entiendo, pero entiéndeme Iván, hay más probabilidades de que sobrevivan si tú te vas con mi hija, yo me quedare a cubrirles. Después del todo, yo jure estar al lado de mi esposa, aquí será mi tumba.

-Tsk, me sigo reusando a hacer caso a tu favor u orden, o como quieras llamar a lo que estás haciendo Dante, esto es suicidio por donde lo veas.

Dante escucho unos pasos, sacó su arma.

-Entiende Iván, sácala de aquí - ordeno Dante Hinamori mientras veía a su hija tirada en el piso.

-Pero Dante, déjeme pelear a su lado- replico Iván.

-¡Que no oíste Iván, saca a mi hija de aquí!- ordeno nuevamente Dante.

-P-pero

-Dije que te largues

Iván miro a Momo, apretó los puños.

-Es una orden Iván saca a mi hija de aquí, y haz que tenga una buena vida, sabes todo acerca de mí, de Harumi y de Momo, no puedes darte el gusto de morir aquí; además eres su padrino tienes que protegerla Iván, eres mi amigo, mi hermano, bien sabes que este es el fin para mí, pero- Dante miro a su hija y la acaricio un poco- ella no merece que su vida acabe en este lugar, ella tiene mucho por vivir. Además Iván, esto es más un pedido de amigos que una orden, es la última que te pido, por mí, por Harumi; deja que mi pequeña crezca y reclame lo que es suyo.

Iván solo miro a su mejor amigo y el cuerpo de su mejor amiga y volvió a mirar a la pequeña Momo- Cuidare bien de ella Dante, Harumi, es una promesa yo cuidare bien de mi ahijada- dijo Iván

Iván cargo a la pequeña y emprendió su marcha hacia la biblioteca.

-Sé que cuidaras muy bien de mi hija Iván- dijo Dante mientras veía que venias algunos matones- supongo que ya comienza el juego, no tengo muchas balas, pero espero dar el tiempo suficiente como para que se alejen, adiós Iván, adiós mi pequeña Momo.

* * *

Iván, con la pequeña Momo en brazos, entro a la biblioteca, encontró el pasadizo y se dio el tiempo para programar una autodestrucción de la misma. Entró en el pasadizo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, de repente empezó a haber una tormenta con truenos

-Mierda, aún falta mucho para llegar al auto y me cae esta cosa del cielo, menuda maldita suerte tengo-dijo mientras corría con la pequeña en brazos.

Se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte pero llegó a escuchar el pequeño susurro de la pequeña.

-Mamá, papá

Iván se sintió terriblemente mal, y lloro mientras seguía corriendo; porque perdía a los seres que habían sido su familia por mucho tiempo.

* * *

$%&/()=

* * *

En otra parte del mundo un pequeño con cabello blanco estaba cuidando a cierta anciana.

-Ya abuelita, espero que esta vez se te baje la fiebre- dijo el pequeño Toshiro mientras colocaba un pañito húmedo en la frente de la anciana.

-Hijo, siento causarte muchas molestias- dijo la anciana

-No te preocupes abuelita, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, aunque quisiera hacer más- dijo Toshiro sentándose en una silla de madera desgastada.

-Dormiré un rato hijo- dijo la señora acomodándose para dormir

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar algunas hiervas- respondió Toshiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-espero que me puedas perdonar hijo- dijo entre las sabanas la anciana- ya no... resistiré mucho- y empezó a llorar

* * *

 **5 horas más tarde**

-ya volví abuelita- entro el pequeño Toshiro de solo 6 años a la pequeña casa que tenía- a sí, olvidé que estabas durmiendo.

Toshiro agarró el pañuelo, que ya estaba frío, y entonces toco la frente de su abuelita y la sintió fría- creo que ya te curaste abuelita- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy cansado, iré a dormir, mañana preparare las hiervas para que evitemos que la fiebre vuelva abuelita- agrego Toshiro dirigiéndose a su cama; aunque sospechaba que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Pero cómo saber que una persona estaba muerta, un niño de solo 5 años no sabía que era la muerte de una persona; aunque Toshiro era muy despierto, él no sabía el significado de la muerte, sabia varias cosas para su corta edad, pero no sabía que era que una persona muriera.

 **Al día siguiente**

Toshiro se levantó muy temprano preparo las hiervas medicinales y se acercó a su abuela.

-Abuelita aquí están las hiervas- Toshiro movió a su abuelita y la sintió muy fría, supo que algo andaba mal- abue levántate- agrego preocupado con el corazón destrozado, toco sus manos y las sintió heladas- ¿¡q-qué es lo que pasa!?- quito rápidamente sus manos de las de su abuela y corrió por ayuda.

 _El destino tiene maneras crueles de enseñar lecciones nuevas a los más chicos._

* * *

Un doctor, acompañado de un niño, llegó a la pequeña choza en donde vivía este.

El niño había pedido su ayuda desesperadamente, inmediatamente el doctor lo acompaño a su casa y ni bien hubo puesto un pie en esta, fue a revisar a la anciana.

-Doctor, ¿mi abuelita está bien?- pregunto rápidamente Toshiro- ¿Doctor?

-Será mejor que vayas alistando algunas cosas tuyas-El doctor solo decidió salir por la puerta con un aura negativa, pero fue detenido por la voz del niño.

-Doctor qué es lo que le pasa a mi abuelita, dígamelo- pregunto el niño con la voz firme.

-Esto no lo puedo decir a un niño porque no lo podrías entender, eres muy joven como para hacerlo- contrarrestó a la pregunta del niño

-Yo no soy un niño, soy un adulto por eso quiero saber que le pasa a mi abuelita- dijo el niño sin dejar su postura firme

-Está bien- respondió el doctor- mira pequeño- el doctor se acercó y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Toshiro- el ciclo de la vida es: nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, todo es un ciclo bien planeado para mantener al mundo en equilibrio.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mi abuelita- interrumpió Toshiro con rudeza al doctor.

-Eso es a lo que ya voy a llegar, solo escúchame atentamente- dijo el doctor

-Como decía el ciclo de la vida es nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, y esto es para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo; todos vivimos y morimos, esa es la ley de la vida; nosotros nacemos con un propósito, que tiene varias misiones, pero una vez que las cumplimos, tenemos una misión final, pero no es una misión cualquiera porque se te la asigna inesperadamente, ya que esta es la más complicada, porque nos juzgaran y el único medio para hacer esa misión final es la muerte.

La muerte es algo que nos lleva a pasar a mejor vida, en ella hallamos la paz, hallamos la invulnerabilidad de enfermedades, hallamos varias cosas, porque cuando morimos, nuestras almas dejan este mundo, para ir a recibir nuestro premio; pero lo malo es que vas solo, te vas para no volver jamás.

Niño, tu abuelita fue a hacer esa última misión, se fue a cumplirla y a vivir feliz sin ninguna enfermedad. Si quieres que lo diga más directamente, tu abuelita ha muerto y ella no volverá, por que dejo este mundo para siempre, para irse a uno mejor en el que nunca va a sufrir.

El doctor vio al niño que soltaba algunas lágrimas, no puedo evitar sentirse mal, era su trabajo el tener que dar noticias malas, era algo casi cotidiano.

-O sea mi abuelita me dejo para hacer una tonta misión- Toshiro dijo con lagrimas

-Esa misión es obligatoria niño, todo el mundo hace esa misión, nadie la puede evitar- luego de un rato el doctor agregó-Pero ella aun vivirá en un lugar niño, un lugar del que nunca se ira.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Toshiro

El doctor se acercó- aquí- el doctor toco el corazón de Toshiro.

-Nosotros solo tenemos el placer de tener a los que van a hacer su última misión, en el corazón, recordándolos siempre, así es como viven con nosotros por siempre- y el doctor abrazo al niño para que este se desahogara.

* * *

Toshiro solo escuchaba al doctor, pero cuando llego a la parte de: tu abuelita ha muerto y ella no volverá; sabía que no se había ido físicamente, si no espiritualmente, por eso no decidió preguntar nada más, pero algo empezó a arder en su pecho, no reaccionó hasta que noto que algo resbalaba en su mejilla y recién cayo en cuenta que estaba llorando.

El trato de no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando el doctor lo abrazó en forma de consuelo, botó todo el dolor que guardaba en el pecho, él había perdido a su abuelita, su todo, su vida.

Luego de todo esto el doctor tuvo que caminar 20 minutos hacia el pueblo, ya que la vivienda de Toshiro era un poco apartada de la misma, comunicó esto a las autoridades correspondientes, el niño tenía que ir a una casa hogar para que lo adoptaran.

Era raro ver a un niño con el pelo blanco, por eso ninguna casa hogar quiso aceptarlo, pensando que quizá daría mala suerte, solo una casa hogar lo admitió.

La encargada de esta casa hogar era una señora mala, mandaba a los niños a conseguir fondos para mantener la misma, ya sea vendiendo chocolates u otras actividades.

Toshiro tuvo que trabajar para esta señora aunque no le importaba, ya nada le importaba si su abuelita no estaba con él, luego del velorio y posteriormente el entierro de esta; él se volvió una persona sin vida, no comía en muchas ocasiones, a pesar de los constantes abusos de sus compañeros, los constantes insultos e incluso golpes de estos, nada le importaba, nada le interesaba, ni siquiera se quejaba a la encargada, sabía que esta le ignoraría, como siempre.

* * *

Dos años pasaron volando

* * *

En alguna parte del mundo una persona recibió una carta, luego de leerla inmediatamente dejo todo lo que hacía, claro que dejando a un encargado para toda circunstancia.

Salió volando mientras recordaba lo que estaba escrito en la dichosa carta.

 _No me queda mucho tiempo, seguramente moriré hoy, el niño está bajo mi cuidado, pero no podré seguir haciéndome cargo de él._

 _Por favor cuídalo eres lo único que le queda, si no me crees lee la siguiente hoja que respalda lo que te estoy escribiendo._

Compro su pasaje e inmediatamente siguió recordando.

 _Hola Iván, quería escribirte esto antes lo juro, quería darte señales que estaba con vida, y que estoy sana y salva con mi mamá y con mi hijo._

 _Sí, Iván estoy embarazada, he ido a los controles y me acaban de decir que será un niño, aunque tu hermano quería una niña jajaja, él yo hemos decidido que se llamará Toshiro; aunque lo más seguro es que una vez que se le presente a la familia traten de cambiarle un poco el nombre, pero eso no es tan importante._

 _Sabes él acaba de irse, parece que hay un asunto respecto al negocio con los Hinamori. Me mantiene oculta porque no quiere que me ocurra nada, ya sabes como de peligroso es esto, parece que quiere encontrarse contigo, supongo que para que hablen de cómo han estado las cosas por allá y para informarte como esta por aquí._

 _Sabes me gusta este lugar, es muy hermoso, mi mamá siembra sandías que son muy deliciosas, deberías venir con tu hermano a probarlas, sabes creo que me acabo de antojar una (...)_

Iván estaba subiendo al avión, tenía que ir por ese niño, su sobrino, la única familia que le queda, después del desafortunado hecho con los Hinamori.

Si, Iván recordaba ese día en que su hermano fue a visitarlo y él se sorprendió, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, pero este le informó que ya venía en camino el futuro heredero de los Hitsugaya, luego lo presentaría con toda la familia.

Iván nunca supo de su sobrino luego de ese día, ya que le encomendaron una misión y tuvo que irse lo mas rápido posible. _Nunca más volvió a ver a su hermano Ryuto, nunca supo sobre su cuñada y mucho menos sobre su sobrino_.

Iván se entero, después de un tiempo, que su hermano fue emboscado por otro grupo de mafiosos, encontraron cuerpos cercenados en la escena del crimen, y uno de los cadáveres indicaba un embarazo. Iván maldijo a todos y juró vengarse.

Luego de un tiempo, Dante Hinamori y su esposa hablaron con él, le dijeron todo lo que habían acordado con su hermano, incluso le dijeron que si él quería tomar el control de la familia Hitsugaya no habría ningún inconveniente en librarlo de su contrato con ellos; Iván rechazó todo, no quería la compasión de nadie, ni la de sus amigos que se habían convertido prácticamente en su familia.

* * *

·$%&/()=

* * *

Iván fue a la casa hogar, entró y hablo con la encargada. Luego de un rato vió a un niño con su maleta.

Ivan al ver al niño recordó a su hermano, este niño practicamente la imagen de su padre, la única diferencia era el color de cabello, mientras el pequeño Toshiro era peliblanco, su padre Ryuto era pelirubio. Pudo observar que el pequeño estaba pasándola mal en ese lugar, ya que vio que el niño estaba flaco, tenía ojeras e incluso tenía el cabello totalmente sucio,grande y estaba totalmente descuidado, Iván hecho una fugaz mirada llena de odio a la encargada, ya sabía por que ella no quería darle al niño ese mismo día.

-¿Tú eres Toshiro?- Pregunto Iván acercandosele al niño y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura

-Sí, así me llamo, señor- respondió Toshiro

-Sabes a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo, ven vamos a casa- Iván se llevó al niño

Toshiro solo siguió a la persona que lo había adoptado, no pretendería ser buen hijo, pero tampoco uno malo, después del todo no quería regresar a ese lugar.

Toshiro se sorprendió cuando vio que este señor tenía un carro.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Iván al niño, pero vio que este no respondía, supuso que la muerte de su abuelita aún lo afectaba, luego escuchó el sonido del estomago del niño, Ivan solo sonrió y pregunto- ¿Quiéres ir a comer algo?

-Toshiro lo vio y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, iremos a comer a algún lugar, mientras tanto ve comiendo esta manzana- Iván le tendió una fruta que acababa de sacar de quién sabe donde.

Iván puso en marcha el auto, iba a ser un largo viaje a partir de hoy.

* * *

Toshiro se levantó y vio que el carro estaba avanzando y se emocionó, no era un sueño, había salido de ese horrible lugar, entonces pregunto.

-Disculpe señor, ¿por qué me ha adoptado?, ¿acaso venderá mis órganos?

Iván lo miro de reojo y volvió a poner su vista en la carretera y se dispuso a sonreír sonoramente.

Toshiro solo lo vió un poco molesto, pero le agradaba esta confianza, esta calidez familiar que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

-Lo que pasa es que soy tu tío, he venido a llevarte por que eres mi única familia- respondió Iván

-Ah- entonces Toshiro miro la carretera y pensó que la única familia de este señor era él, entonces la única familia que Toshiro tenía era a él, entonces por qué no vino por él antes.

Iván miro de reojo al niño, en una acción repentina llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del niño y empezó a desordenarlo mientras decía- Supongo que te preguntaras porque no he venido antes- no recibió respuesta y suspiró- recién hace un dos días he recibido una carta de tu abuela; Toshiro giro rápidamente y pensó que era imposible, este hombre estaba mintiendo- antes de que me digas mentiroso o cosas así, deja que termine de hablar, tu abuelita lo envió hace mas de dos años, pero por algunos problemas que yo tenía en ese momento no me pudieron localizar para entregarme la carta, eso fue hasta hace dos días.

Toshiro sonrió amargamente, su abuelita trato de cuidarlo casi hasta el final de sus días.

-En fin tengo un favor que pedirte Toshiro.

-Dígame señor

-Bueno en realidad dos, el primero deja de decirme señor.

-Pero si ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre.

-Ah, cierto, jajajaja lo siento Toshiro, me llamo Hitsugaya Iván, mucho gusto, aunque ya que somos familia, dime tío.

-Esta bien tío.

-El segundo favor es más importante, mira Toshiro yo tengo a mi cargo a una niña, es la hija de mis mejores amigos, pero soy lo único que le queda, sus padres murieron hace ya un tiempo, lo único que pido es que te lleves bien con ella y que la protejas de todo, ¿te parece bien?

-Esta bien- respondió Toshiro

-Bueno ya estamos llegando a un hotel, necesito bañarte y cortarte ese pelo largo, supongo que también tendré que comprarte ropa nueva con una maleta

-Estoy de acuerdo tío- respondió Toshiro con una sonrisa porque a partir de ahora comenzaba una nueva vida, con un nuevo apellido y una nueva familia.

-Oye Toshiro ¿quieres entrenar un tiempo conmigo?- pregunto Iván mientras estacionaba el auto

-¿Entrenar?- preguntó incrédulo en niño

-Sí- afirmo el mayor- Necesito que sepas protegerte, a partir de ahora tendrás una vida digamos que algo complicada

-...- el niño solo miró al mayor, como queriéndole decir con la mirada que nada de lo que pasaría a partir de ahora se compararía con el infierno del lugar donde estuvo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Sí

-Hay, casi lo olvidaba, desde hoy tu te apellidarás Hitsugaya ¿estas de acuerdo o quieres mantener tu otro apellido?

-Está bien tío- dijo Toshiro que estaba feliz, luego de tanto tiempo en su vida estaba muy feliz, jamás creyó volver a sonreír sinceramente mientras seguía las indicaciones del mayor _  
_

Mientras Iván pensaba que era la mejor excusa para pasar más tiempo con el niño y crear confianza en él, para conocerlo mejor y también, pero no menos importante, enseñarle a defenderse, aunque claro que solo le enseñaría movimientos básicos; _o al menos ese era el plan_.

* * *

 _3 meses después_

Momo estaba triste, su tío se había ido y no le había dicho nada, estaba enojada pero más se sentía triste.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y vió a su tío, no tardo ni un segundo en irse a tirarse a sus brazos y llorar, luego de un rato se separó e hizo un puchero.

Por otro lado Iván comprendía porque Momo estaba molesta, se le cayó una gotita, pero sabía como persuadir a la niña- Ne Momo-chan te traje unos chocolates, ¿quieres?

-No- dijo la niña

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo Iván con una sonrisa.

 _Los niños son fáciles de persuadir_

 _-_ ¿En serio?- pregunto la niña mientras cautelosamente se acercaba donde Iván.

-Sip, pero tienes que venir conmigo a casa ¿Esta bien?-

-Quiero ver mi sorpresa- empezó a hacer un puchero Momo

-Cuando vayas por tus cosas

-¿En serio tienes una sorpresa para mi tío?

-Sí, pero ve por tus cosas

Momo inmediatamente fue por su pequeña maletita.

-Veo que eres un gran padre para esa niña- dijo la vecina

-Aunque solo soy su tío-respondió Iván

-Pero ella parece considerarte su padre

-Yo no quiero reemplazar a sus padres, mas al contrario quiero que los recuerde, yo solo quiero que ella vea que estoy aquí para ella, que soy su apoyo; dime ella ¿te trajo algún problema?

-No, ella no es ningún problema, se lleva bien con Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu, parece que se han divertido mucho.

-Y hablando del trío de día.. - estaba a punto de decir diablillos pero la mirada de la señora Kurosaki le dio tanto miedo que dijo- digo angelitos ¿dónde están?

-Están arriba junto con Momo.

-Ahora veo por que se tarda tanto- luego agregó- gracias Masaki

-¡TÍO YA ESTOY LISTA!- grito la pequeña niña- quiero mi sorpresa- reclamo Momo bajando junto con Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu

-Esta en la casa- Iván respondió con una sonrisa y agregó- hola trió de angelitos

Los niños solo respondieron- Buenas noches señor -al unisono

-Bueno Momo es hora de irnos- dijo Ivan mientras agarraba la maletita de Momo

-Espera tío me despediré de ellos- interrumpió Momo

-Esta bien-

* * *

Salieron de la casa, Iván dijo a Momo que esperara allí antes de subir al auto, y vió que un niño bajaba con algo escondiendo a su atrás.

-Bueno Momo, es el Toshiro;Toshiro, ella es Momo.

Ambos se miraron y luego de un buen rato se dieron la mano, Iván solo los miraba.

-Hola yo soy Hinamori Momo, es un gusto Shiro-chan

Iván se aguanto una risa ya que vio al niño no le gusto para nada el apodo de la niña.

¿Shiro-chan que se ha creído ella?- pensó Toshiro, pero recordó lo que le había pedido su tío y con una pequeña vergüenza dijo.

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, el gusto es mío-y le tendió la cajita de chocolates que estaba escondiendo atrás.

Momo quedo fascinada con la cajita de chocolates, en un rápido movimiento agarró los chocolates y dijo- gracias Shiro-chan- mientras mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Toshiro quedo fascinado con esa sonrisa y dijo- de nada Momo- luego de pensárselo por un momento agregó- No es Shiro-chan es Toshiro

Ambos niños subieron al auto junto con Iván.

* * *

 ** _H **e** aquí los destinos de estos niños estarán unidos por un lazo que nadie podrá romper._**

 ** _El destino del pequeño Toshiro Hitsugaya y la pequeña Momo Hinamori._**

 ** _Aquí_** ** _empieza su historia._**

* * *

Okey ya termine estoy a punto de irme al cole y mi mamá me esta presionando espero que les guste, sí sé que de repente el final esta como algo cortante pero no se como terminarla.

Ennnnnnn finnnn

Bye  
Sangrex :3


	2. Tormenta

Creo que actualizaré seguido, pero serán capítulos cortos.

He hecho ligeros cambios que no recuerdo al capitulo anterior, pero no es tan importante creo.

* * *

 ** _Tormenta_**

Desde que eran muy pequeños Hitsugaya Toshiro y Hinamori Momo viven juntos por que fueron adoptados por la misma persona llamada Hitsugaya Ivan. Al principio no se llevaban tan bien por el distinto carácter de ambos.

Mientras que el pequeño Toshiro era muy desconfiado,callado, solitario y siempre decía repetidamente a la pequeña "hermana" que tenía que no le dijera Shiro-chan en frente de todo el mundo; la pequeña Momo era todo lo contrario a su "hermano" Toshiro, ella muy confiada, habladora, muy sociable y siempre insistía en decirle Shiro-chan a su hermano aunque él siempre le decía que no le dijera así, pero es que cómo no decirle así si ella era más alta y parecía la mayor de los dos, además Toshiro era muy adorable según ella.

Con el tiempo ellos dos con los constantes regaños de Iván, aprendieron a convivir, entenderse y apoyarse uno con el otro.

-Oye, a qué hora vas a bajar- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta el pequeño Toshiro de 10 años.

-...- silencio

-Oye Momo, a qué hora vas a bajar ya es tarde- volvió a decir Toshiro.

-...- otra vez silencio

-Esta baka, seguro otra vez se ha dormido- pensó Toshiro mientras entraba al cuarto de la pequeña Momo de 8 años de edad.

-Lo sabía- se dijo Toshiro, no había mucho tiempo faltaba 30 minutos para ir a la escuela- si ella no se levanta ahora, llegaremos tarde- pensó Toshiro, pero tengo que despertarla de _ese modo_ de nuevo, Toshiro suspiró, tenía que hacerlo si quería que ella se levantara de una vez.

La pequeña Momo tenía la manía de dormir hasta tarde, dormir era muy poco decir sería mejor decir que ella practicamente caía en coma, empezó a decir

-Nee Momo-chan, levantate de una vez pequeña- empezó a decir Toshiro dulcemente, algo que le costaba hacer ya que él no se acostumbraba a decirle así, quien lo hacía era su tío Ivan, pero él había salido temprano dejandole a él en casa junto a ella.

-Levantate ca-ca-cariño, es tarde tenemos que irnos de una vez- le costaba demaciado decir palabras bonitas y cariñosas, era algo sumamente vergonzoso para él.

-Momo-chan levantate- volvió a decir moviendola suavemente para que ella despertara.

-Un ratito más por favor- respondió una Momo somnolienta.

-Es tarde Momo-chan, llegarás tarde a la escuela- agregó Toshiro mientras se ocultaba bajo la cama de Momo, obviamente él no iba a permitir que ella le viera con la cara toda roja, ni que se diera cuenta que él le había dicho esas palabras malditamente vergonzosas.

-¿Tarde?- Momo acercó el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche a su cama- mmm, ¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- y como alma que lleva el diablo (o algo así era esa frase) Momo se dirigió al baño, momento que aprovechó Toshiro para salir de su escondite y del cuarto.

Momo se alistó lo mas rápido, en 10 minutos logró cambiarse, lavarse, etc.; luego bajó lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina donde un molesto Toshiro la estaba esperando.

-Por fin la princesa se ha dignado en bajar- dijo Toshiro con sarcasmo- estoy llevando tú merienda y la mía en mi mochila, así que solo preocúpate en comer sin atorarte con el desayuno Momo- agregó Toshiro.

-Oye, Shiro-chan deja de molestarme y yo no me atoro con la comida, solo fue una vez- respondió Momo haciendo un puchero.

-Si,si, apúrate ¿quieres?- dijo el albino.

-Ya voy- respondió Hinamori terminando su último bocado.

-Entonces démonos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde al colegio por tu culpa otra vez- dijo Toshiro abriendo la puerta para irse.

-Deja de ser así, Shiro-chan- dijo Hinamori cerrando la puerta de su casa- listo vámono... o-oye Shiro-chan no me dejes- agregó Momo mientras corría para alcanzar a un ya alejado Toshiro.

 ** _Y así transcurrió un día normal para estos dos niños._**

* * *

Al caer la noche Iván mandaba a los niños, que obviamente ya habían llegado del colegio, a asearse para dormir, luego ambos fueron a acostarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, Iván fue a leer un cuento primero a la pequeña Momo para luego leérselo a Toshiro, para que ambos quedaran atrapados en los brazos de Morfeo.

Iván tuvo que salir por que recibió una llamada de emergencia, pero asegurándose que todo estuviera tranquilo y seguro.

Esa noche empezó a llover de pronto, empezaron a sonar truenos, y entonces de ser una lluvia inocente pasó a ser una feroz tormenta.

La pequeña Momo que dormía tranquilamente se despertó (algo muy raro en ella), y se percató de la lluvia y entonces escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte que hizo que ella empezará a llorar e inevitablemente no dejarla dormir.

Ella tenía mucho miedo a las tormentas, no sabía la verdadera razón, pero le daba miedo y más cuando estaba sola.

Entonces Momo pensó en ir donde su tío Iván, ella fue a su cuarto y no lo encontró, le daba mucho miedo tener que bajar al primer piso cuando todo estaba oscuro así que decidió ir donde Toshiro, ya sabría que decirle a su tío cuando él viera que ella no estaba en su cuarto.

Y entrando con cautela al cuarto de su mejor amigo-hermano (eso sonó algo raro xD), vio que él estaba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama, que era dos plazas, y ella, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, decidió acercarse a dormir donde Toshiro, ella se acomodó en la cama de él y él se despertó al sentir que un ser, que hasta ahora desconocía por que aún estaba somnoliento, entraba a su cama a despertarlo e importunar su sueño.

Toshiro decidió levantarse y frotarse los ojos para poder vencer el sueño y estar atento, entonces vio que el ser que invadía su espacio era nada más ni nada menos que Momo.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?- se apresuró a preguntarle curioso y vio como ella levantaba su rostro y denotaba claramente que ella había llorado, corrección estaba aún llorando.

-Shiro-chan- ella se abalanzó donde su amigo abrazándole mientras esperaba que este correspondiera su abrazo y la consolara.

-O-oye Momo ¿qué te pasa?- respondió de inmediato Toshiro con un ligero sonrojo, que no se llego a ver gracias a la oscuridad, mientras correspondía al abrazo que su amiga le estaba dando.

-Tengo miedo, están sonando los truenos y me dan mucho miedo Shiro-chan, tío Iván no está en casa y no quiero ir a buscarle al primer piso por que esta oscuro y tengo mucho miedo- respondió mientras sollozaba.

 _-De seguro ha salido por alguna emergencia-_ Pensó Toshiro- Lo más seguro es que no esté- le dijo a Momo

-Tengo miedo Shiro-chan- Comentó la pequeña Momo y volvió a escuchar un estruendo mucho más fuerte que hizo que ella gritara y se aferrará mas al cuerpo de su amigo-hermano.

Toshiro se sonrojo de nuevo y empezó a consolar a Momo- ya ya Momo-moja camas, todo ya pasará quédate si quieres, pero no vayas a mojar mi cama- dijo mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir.

-Oye, esa vez fue un accidente Shiro-chan- replicó Momo

-Pero lo hiciste, y quien sabe tal vez mojaste tu cama y quizás por eso vienes a mojar la mía moja-camas- contraatacó Toshiro.

-Yo ya no lo hago Shiro-chan- Momo hizo un puchero mientras se defendía del ataque verbal de su amigo, mientras se acomodaba a lado de su amigo para dormir

-Bueno bueno ya duérmete-

Momo trató de dormir, pero justo antes de hacerlo volvió a escuchar otro estruendo, haciendo que ella abrazara a su amigo y este le correspondía abrazandola con fuerza haciéndole sentir a ella protegida en sus brazos, acción que la tranquilizó y pudo hacerle volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **A veces uno no se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de alguien**_

Un empapado Iván regresaba a su casa hecho sopa, ni bien ingreso fue a su cuarto y antes de irse a dormir fue a revisar si los niños estaban bien, fue al cuarto de Momo que se encontraba más cerca del suyo, y no la encontró se preocupó un poco y decidió irse donde Toshiro. Fue ahí que la vio muy cómoda junto con el albino.

-Supongo que aún la pequeña Momo no se acostumbra a dormir sola- penso Iván mientras estornudaba,de seguro cogería un resfriado. Pero bueno esa es otra historia que no nos incumbe.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** ( _Por que a la autora no le da la gana o no sabe poner la siguiente información en el fic)_

Les cuento un poco más sobre ellos dos, Toshiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori estan en el tercer año de la Escuela Elemental de Karakura (sí, ya lo sé qué nombre tan genial he, es que no tenía idea de que otro nombre de escuela primaria, así también se le dice a la escuela elemental, poner).

Seguramente preguntaran ¿por qué Toshiro esta en el mismo salón que Momo si se supone que él es mayor que ella?, la respuesta es simple en este fic considero que Toshiro entró a la primaria (o mejor dicho escuela elemental) a los 8 años, mientras que Momo lo hizo cuando tenía 6 años; en otras palabras Toshiro perdió dos años de estudios primarios, recuerdan que escribí en el capitulo anterior que a él lo adoptan a los 7 años, pues hasta ese año él no entró nunca a una escuela, por eso Iván decide hacerle entrar junto con Momo cuando ella recién empieza sus estudios (o sea al siguiente año de que ellos se conocieron), como para que vayan juntos a la escuela, se presten la tarea etc. ( y como este es mi rincón de aclaraciones, pondre :v ).

emm **Notas (?)**

En primer lugar siento que sea muy corto, la verdad no me he estado inspirando mucho, pero bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy.

En segundo lugar perdón si los signos de puntuación no estén bien colocados.

En tercer lugar espero que me dejen comentarios, así sabre si ustedes leen el fic y tambien me animan a continuarlo seguido.

Creo que eso es todo.

Bye bye  
SanGrex


	3. El inicio de nuestros cambios

Heyyyyy, hola holita ¿cómo han estado?¿bien? parece que me ha llegado un poco la inspiración, así que comencemos :D

* * *

 _ **EL PRINCIPIO DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS**_ _ **  
**_

Adolescencia,como todos sabemos es un periodo en el desarrollo biológico, psicológico, sexual y social del ser humano, inmediatamente posterior a la niñez y que comienza con la pubertad. Es un periodo vital entre la pubertad y la edad adulta, su rango de duración varía según las diferentes fuentes y opiniones médicas, científicas y psicológicas, generalmente se enmarca su inicio entre los 10 y 12 años, y su finalización a los 19 o 20.

Dejando de lado el concepto científico de arriba, todos sabemos que la adolescencia mayormente se centra en la forma de sentirnos (dejando de lado lo de los cambios físicos claro esta) y es aquí que peculiarmente sentimos atracción hacia el sexo opuesto (en la mayoría de los casos, ya que no siempre es así) es entonces lo que nosotros denominamos los "enamoramientos" llegan a surgir; claro esta que nadie puede salvarse de tener por lo menos un amor platónico; yo lo tengo, tú también lo tienes, tus familiares adolescentes lo tienen, tu amigo lo tiene, tus vecinos lo tienen, tu perro, gato, perico, raspador (WTF) también lo tien.. okey creo que esto ya se entendió.

Así que retomando el tema nadie puede salvarse de tener un amor platónico o de enamorarse de alguien, esto incluye a nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

-PI PI PI PI PI PI PI- sonó la alarma, mientras una mano perezosa intentaba apagarla.

-¿Qué hora es?- se dijo la persona que hace un momento apagó la alarma -11:10 am-

-¡11:10 am, pero qué; otra vez me he quedado dormida!- se dijo Momo Hinamori de 13 años de edad, que saltaba de su cama- ¿Por que nadie me habrá levantado?, pero ya es tarde supongo que lo mejor es ya no ir.

Momo bajo de su cuarto una vez cambiada, fue directo a la refrigeradora en la cual pudo visualizar una nota que decía- _Ha surgido un ligero problema y tengo que ir a resolverlo junto con Toshiro, espero que te levantes temprano y si no esta bien, si te levantaste tarde sería mejor que ya no vallas a la escuela yo ya lo justificaré luego, te deje el almuerzo preparado en el refri y un poco de dinero; volveré en la noche, te quiere tu adorable,sexy y violable tío Iván._

Momo no se sorprendió por lo ultimo, su tío siempre solía poner eso y siempre le causaba risa; aunque era raro dejarle sola, su tío nunca hacía eso siempre la dejaba con Toshiro, de seguro el problema es muy grave como para llevárselo a él, era muy aburrido quedarse en casa sola; su tío seguramente dejo a algún guardaespaldas oculto fuera de la casa, pero mientras pensaba en eso vio otra nota que decía- _Oye tonta cuídate y no mojes la cama; Atte: Toshiro, NO SHIRO-CHAN_

-Por que será que no le gusta ese apodo, si es muy lindo; ademas no tiene nada de malo y ya no mojo la cama Shiro-chan- empezó a decir de repente mientras pensaba que sería lo que haría ese día- creo que sera mejor que empiece a hacer algo para distraerme, aunque no es mala idea ir a la casa de los Kurosaki para igualarme lo que hoy me acabo de atrasar, waaaaa me gustaría que alguien me salvara de esta, quisiera que algún tipo de ser apareciera de repente y me entregara los anotes de lo que se avanzó hoy; pero antes de pensar en eso, un desayuno no me haría nada mal- Dijo Momo cuando su estomago empezaba a pedir a algún alimento así que abrió la refrigeradora y saco leche y cereal.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, Toshiro enfrentaba una situación que nunca pudo imaginar; su tío lo había llevado a un lugar que él conocía, era la casa de su abuelita, pero había alguien allí, no sabía porque pero el tipo de allí logró llamar su atención.

-Toshiro- su tío suspiró- quiero presentarte a alguien.

-…- Toshiro solo lo miró moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación, después volvió a mirar al tipo que tenía enfrente.

Ese señor era rubio, con ojos turquesas, con una pequeña barba, era alto, tenía un porte elegante junto con una presencia abrumadora y congelante, cualquiera que lo viera se asustaría y saldría huyendo, pero por alguna razón Toshiro no se asustó, él mismo era así, inspiraba miedo por culpa de su apariencia y presencia, por eso no tenía muchos amigos, muchos lo habían juzgado por ello y él no iba a hacer lo mismo con aquel hombre.

-Toshiro, él es Ryuto Hitsugaya tu padre; Ryuto, él es tu hijo Toshiro – Iván los presentó rápido para dejarlos a solas, ambos tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos.

Toshiro se quedó estático en su sitio, no podía comprenderlo, no podía creerlo, el hombre a quien siempre quiso conocer, el hombre del que nunca llegó a saber mucho, el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo era su padre, el padre al que tanto llegó a necesitar cuando era pequeño, el padre que nunca tuvo, estaba frente a él mirándolo un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

Por otro lado la presencia de en frente, quería explicarle muchas cosas a Toshiro, pero primero quería entrar en un ambiente cómodo con él.

-Hola- saludo Ryuto

-Hola- respondió mecánicamente Toshiro y empezó a mirarlo para examinarlo con desconfianza.

Definitivamente era algo incómodo esa situación, pero _¿Cómo esperan que reaccione un adolescente si de la nada le dicen que la persona frente suyo es su padre?_

Ryuto suspiró y dijo-así que tú eres Toshiro ¿no?

-Sí señor

-¿Te parece si entramos a la casa de tu abuela?- preguntó Ryuto

-Sí

-¿Te gustan las sandías?- curioseó Ryuto

-Me encantan- respondió Toshiro al imaginarse ese manjar de dioses

-Jajajajaja, sabes en eso eres muy parecido a tu madre- Ryuto empezó a iniciar una conversación, quería conocer bien a su hijo- le encantaba comer sandías, comer es poco decir ella devoraba montaña de ellas – Ryuto empezó a hacer movimientos graciosos con sus manos- un día me dejo sin un centavo a causa de eso, era como su pan de cada día, no podía vivir sin una al día- empezó a contar Ryuto muy animado empezando a crear un ambiente cómodo.

Toshiro se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del hombre y por el cambio brusco de ambiente, pero le gustaba entrar en confianza con ese hombre, tenía el presentimiento de que podía confiar en él, de que podía llevarse muy bien con él, así que decidió empezar a relajarse.

-Así que a mi madre también le gustaba las sandías, mi abuela nunca me contó eso- dijo Toshiro con confianza.

Así empezaron Ryuto y Toshiro a crear y fortalecer ese lazo que nunca se les permitieron tener, el lazo más importante _el lazo padre-hijo._

* * *

Ya había caído la tarde y Hinamori estaba apunto de ir donde los Kurosaki, pero justo antes de llamar a la casa donde vivían sus amigos para notificar la visita, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Humm, me pregunto quién podrá ser- Momo fue a la puerta y ver quien es tan inesperada visita - ¿quién es?- pregunto ya cerca de la puerta viendo a la persona por la mirilla.

-Buena tarde soy Aizen Sōsuke, disculpe ¿esta la señorita Hinamori Momo?- respondió el tipo del otro lado de la puerta

-Mmmm ¿para qué la necesita?- respondió Momo

-He traído los apuntes de las clases que se avanzó hoy

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto Momo abriendo de la nada la puerta y saliendo a ver a su salvador.

-E-en serio- respondió Aizen un poco nervioso al ver a la muchacha salir de repente para lanzarse hacia él.

Ambos cayeron, la posición en la que estaban no era del todo inocente mas al contrario, era un tanto comprometedora; Momo estaba encima de Aizen abrazándole; y Aizen tendido en el piso sin saber que hacer en esa situación; no estaba en sus planes que la muchacha se le lanzara de esa forma.

-Emm, esto Hinamori-san creo que lo mejor sería que nos levantemos- Sugirió Aizen; y acto seguido ambos jóvenes se levantaron.

-Muchas gracias, Aizen-san, de veras que muchas gracias, me ha hecho un favor muy gigante, le debo una- dijo Momo y agregó - no dude en pedirme algún favor, no dudaré en ayudarle.

-Emmm, sí de nada; no se preocupe Hinamori-san; siento ser un poco grosero con usted no me he presentado correctamente, soy Aizen Sōsuke estudiante de tercer grado en la escuela media de Karakura, un gusto conocerla- y Aizen le tendió la mano.

-Soy Hinamori Momo estudiante del primer grado en la misma escuela que usted, también es un gusto conocerlo Aizen-senpai- y Momo también le tendió la mano.

-Una amiga me pidió el favor de entregarte estos apuntes- Aizen abrió su mochila y saco unas libretas, las cuales inmediatamente alcanzó a Momo- aquí están, tómelas

-Muchas gracias, no pensé que se tomaría esta molestia ¿quiere pasar?, puedo ofrecerle alguna cosa en agradecimiento senpai-

-Mmm, ¿por qué no? gracias- contestó Aizen entrando a la casa- con permiso.

Esa tarde Momo estuvo en companía de Aizen, cuando Aizen estaba a punto de retirarse, este sintió que algo andaba mal.

* * *

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te llevas con Hinamori Momo?- preguntó curioso Ryuto

-Pues me llevo muy bien con ella, somos como dos hermanos- respondió Toshiro, aunque por alguna razón decir la palabra _"hermanos"_ le molestó un poco.

-¿Cómo que como hermanos?- pregunto un poco disgustado Ryuto.

-Pues como hermanos; somos amigos y nos consideramos hermanos ya que siempre estuvimos juntos por que el tío Iván nos cuidaba a ambos desde que éramos niños.

-Humm, ¿nunca has pensado en verla de otra manera?- pregunto curioso Ryuto

-Ehh,y-yo no nu-nunca pensaría de otra manera sobre ella- Toshiro se sonrojo

-Humm, algo me dice que no Toshiro

-Pues solo la veo como hermana, es muy bonita, cariñosa, dulce, amable, hermosa, alegre - Toshiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo e intentó enmendarse diciendo- pero eso no quiere decir que yo la vea de otra manera.

-Jajaja- empezó a reir Ryuto - definitivamente eres igualito a tu madre - afirmó - parece que lo único que sacaste de mi es solo mi apariencia física hijo- agrego fingiendo molestia

-Tsk- Toshiro desvió su mirada

-Hijo, hay algo muy serio de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-Dime

-Quiero que nos veamos más seguido y después, cuando tú lo creas conveniente, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo Toshiro.

-Espera ¡¿QUE?!- Esa noticia no se lo esperaba, Toshiro palideció durante varios segundos que para Ryuto fue una eternidad.

-Tal como escuchaste, quiero que vivamos juntos hijo, quiero recuperar el tiempo que no pude estar contigo, quiero ser un verdadero padre para tí a partir de ahora

-Yo, emmm esto - Toshiro empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo y empezó a pensar en Momo, razón por la cual dijo - aprecio que quieras que vivamos juntos como una familia, pero creo que rechazaré la oferta; tengo una vida hecha aquí, junto con mi tío Iván y Momo, no creo ser capaz de dejarlo así por así, por más que seas mi padre- Toshiro respondió muy serio; él no iba a dejar a Momo sola, él era su _protector_.

-Entiendo, pero no tiene que ser ahora- respondió Ryuto con una sonrisa- pero si necesitas apoyo o ayuda en algo yo te lo daré, solo dímelo.

-Muchas gracias por comprenderlo - respondió Toshiro aliviado

-Mira ese atardecer, ¿no te parece bonito? - Empezó a decir Ryuto de la nada mirando al horizonte, sentado en el verde pasto.

-O-oye, ¿qué es ese cambio brusco de tema?

-A tu madre le gustaba mucho, aunque nunca lo admitía- dijo ignorando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo cómo mi madre pudo llegar a soportarte- Toshiro por un momento se quedó helado, sin quererlo había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Hump, eso es muy cruel hijo- contraatacó Ryuto infantilmente.

-Pero es cierto, no entiendo como Yukiko pudo haberte soportado - Intervino Iván.

-Pues por la misma razón por la que ella me AMABA - contraatacó Ryuto y ambos adultos se miraron fijamente.

-Por alguna razón siento que el ambiente ha cambiado y tambien me siento ignorado- Susurró Toshiro.

-Jajajajajaja- ambos adultos empezaron a reír, viendo como aun podían _discutir_ sin razón alguna.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Toshiro- dijo Iván mirando a su sobrino - Nos vemos hermano _pequeño -_ Iván resaltó la palabra pequeño

-Nos vemos _Navi*_ \- dijo un poco molesto Ryuto mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe un poco fuerte en el estómago a su hermano, casi inmediatamente este también recibió un golpe en el estómago pero se aguantó el quejido- si que aun pegas fuerte hermano.

-Ni que decir de ti chibi, jajaja- Iván también se aguanto el quejido

 _No es como si Iván fuera más alto que Ryuto, es solo que era la costumbre de cuando eran niños._

-Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, Navi - Ryuto se levantó y fue directo donde su hermano extendiendo ambos brazos y correspondido al instante.

-Ven aquí, chibi- dijo Iván mientras se acercaba a Ryuto para darle el abrazo

 _Era su manera de decirse muchas cosas sin decirse muchas palabras_

Mientras un extrañado Toshiro los miraba, sin entender nada el comportamiento de esos dos- _Los adultos son raros_ \- pensó

* * *

Aizen estaba a punto de irse de la casa de Hinamori Momo, pero sintió que algo andaba mal, se sentía observado, pero lo dejo estar y se fue.

Una vez que se fue Aizen, Momo empezó a igualarse los cursos que se había atrasado ese día.

-Que bien, ya acabé todo- dijo Momo, seguidamente suspiró - iré a pasear un rato, creo que aún es temprano- en ese momento ella miró el reloj.

-Riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing - empezó a sonar el teléfono y Momo fue inmediatamente a contestarlo.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Momo

-Hola Ichigo-kun

-¿Estás bien?, Yuzu y Karin me han dicho que no has venido a la escuela ¿pasó algo?

-No, pero siento haberles preocupado, es que verás... yo... emm...etto...me quedé dormida jejeje

-NANIIIIIIIIIII! COMO SE TE OCURRE TREMENDA TONTERÍA- Se escuchó una fuerte reprimenda de parte de la otra línea que duró mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual a Momo se le empezó a resbalar más de gotita de la frente- ven a mi casa, Yuzu y Karin dicen que te prestarán los cursos que se avanzó hoy.

-No te preocupes Ichigo-kun, ya me los trajeron y acabo de terminar de igualarme hace un momento

-Bueno, bien por ti, mmm está bien le diré- eso último no era dirigido a ella- Oye Momo, Yuzu quiere que vengas a casa a cenar ¿puedes?

-¿Eh?... sí, por supuesto

-Bien entonces nos vemos, hasta más tarde

-Hasta más tarde

* * *

-Espero que nos veamos más seguido- Toshiro le tendió la mano a su padre.

-No te preocupes hijo, será así- Dijo Ryuto estrechando ambas manos, luego en un rápido movimiento jaló a Toshiro hacia adelante, haciendo que este chocara contra él, inmediatamente Ryuto abrazó a su hijo siendo correspondido -Cuídate mucho hijo, no sé que haría si algo te llegara a pasar- empezó a decir Ryuto con un tono de voz melancólico- no soportaría la idea de que te perdí, como a ella.

-No te preocupes, yo se cuidarme muy bien- dijo Toshiro separándose del abrazo, y miró fijamente a su padre transmitiéndole con ese acto, una inmensa seguridad en sus palabras.

-Toshiro, apúrate se nos hace tarde- Toshiro escuchó a lo lejos a su tío - Esta bien, ya voy- gritó para que su tío lo escuchara.

-Adiós papá- se despidió Toshiro y se fue a alcanzar a su tío.

-Adiós Toshiro- dijo Ryuto sonriente y pensó _es la primera vez que me dice papá me alegro._

-Sabes Yukiko, Iván a criado muy bien a nuestro hijo- dijo Ryuto al aire, mientras veía a su hijo irse.

* * *

Momo caminaba por la vereda, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, el semáforo indicaba que los peatones podían cruzar la pista, ya que estaba en verde, ella estaba en medio de la pista cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien gritaba CUIDADO, pero ya era tarde el pánico se apoderó de ella al ver que un vehículo iba a arrollarla, así que aceptando su _destino_ cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto; pero el único impacto que recibió fue el de un cuerpo que la sacaba fuera del alcance del vehículo, mientras " _volaban"_ y la gravedad hizo acto de presencia al bajarlos bruscamente contra el piso, haciendo que el ser que la salvaba la aferrara instintivamente a él.

El vehículo chocó contra la pared, seguidamente el vehículo policíaco, que hacia una persecución a ese auto, llegó a la escena y pidió de inmediato refuerzos, una ambulancia y bomberos.

Momo recién se digno en abrir los ojos para observar a su salvador, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su sempai Aizen Sōsuke al que había conocido apenas ese día.

-¿Estás bien?- Aizen preguntó de inmediato a Momo, mientras aflojaba su agarre.

-S-si- Momo se sintió mareada mientras se levantaba, siendo seguida por Aizen- muchas graci...as Aizen...sempa...i- todo se volvió oscuro de repente.

-Oye Hinamori-san- Aizen a penas y pudo evitar que ella cayera al pavimento- ¡AYUDA!- pidió, mientras observaba a la ambulancia acercarse.

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora_**

A que no se esperaban que Aizen apareciera ¿no?, jaja.

Tengo una duda es "senpai" o "sempai.

Aun falta para el verdadero desarrollo de la historia, aunque estoy en un conflicto de ideas, supongo que pronto las podré organizar.

Tengo el leve presentimiento que este fic será corto, a menos de que le agregue relleno :3 :okno: pero trataré de alargarlo si veo que queda demasiado corto para mi gusto.

 _Jamás pensé que este fic por si solo llegara a conectar algunas cosas._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora (?)**

-Si invierten Ivan, pueden ver que se lee Navi; y este puede significar dos cosas:

 **Natus vincere:** nombre de uno de los tantos equipos que juega dota.

 **Navi:** raza alienígena en la película Avatar- este es el que tomaremos en cuenta en el fic, es decir Ryuto le dice en otras palabras alienígena a su hermano. okey sé que no es taaaaaan ingenioso pero al idea esta bien hecha creo.

-Oye ChipOffTheHeart gracias por comentar, eres la única que me ayuda a continuar con esta historia, supongo que tendré que _terminarla_ pronto.


	4. Cambios

**_CAMBIOS_**

Dos personas entran rápidamente al hospital de Karakura, uno de aproximadamente 33 años y el otro de 13 años; desesperados preguntan por la salud de la chica más importante de sus vidas, reciben una noticia tranquilizadora, la doctora les dice que la muchacha solo se desmayó por el impacto de casi ser arrollada, también les dijo que pronto la darían de alta, Toshiro pide permiso a la doctora Unohana para poder entrar a la habitación de la muchacha, lo cual se le es concedido casi de inmediato, tanto por la doctora como por su tío.

Toshiro entra en la habitación de la joven y observa que aún esta dormida, toma una silla y luego se acerca silenciosamente a la cama donde la joven está recostada, acomoda la silla que llevaba en una de sus manos y se sienta, la observa nuevamente y ve que no tiene ni un rasguño, pero no puede evitar sentirse angustiado; se culpaba a sí mismo el no haber estado con ella, si tal vez se hubiera quedado en casa hubiera sido un día normal sin nada de accidentes, aunque de eso último siempre es algo incierto, pero si se hubiera dado el caso él la hubiera protegido, él hubiera hecho algo, aunque sabe de todas formas que la joven esta bien y que no fue nada grave, pero sigue planteándose un escenario terrible en el que el resultado era totalmente diferente y aterrador; y mientras divaga en sus pensamientos hunde inconscientemente su rostro en la cama en la que ella descansa, susurra un disculpame Momo que se oye como un lamento y luego sin quererlo se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hinamori abre los ojos lentamente y empieza a examinar el lugar en donde está, obviamente ella descarta que sea su cuarto, se sienta en la cama para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que le rodea y ve a Toshiro, sentado y con la cabeza en la cama en la que ella, hasta hace unos momentos, dormía. Puede observar que él está dormido y con los lentes puestos, le da ternura ver tan pequeño y a la vez, tan grande acto por el peliblanco, tanto le gusta verlo así que no quiere despertarle, no quiere interrumpir lo que sus ojos, y que el peliblanco sin quererlo, le muestran.

Pero toda esa magia es interrumpida cuando cierto individuo ingresa por la puerta; ella lo reconoce al instante y no puede evitar mostrar su alegría al verlo.

-Aizen-sempai - dice emocionada Momo

-Hola Hinamori-san, veo que ya esta bien - dice Aizen mientras se acerca con un ramo de flores- toma, te las compré mientras venía de la escuela, espero que te gusten- agrega mientras alcanza las flores a Momo.

-Mu-muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado Aizen-sempai

Y de repente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta corrediza que dejaba ver a cierto adulto que Momo conocía más que bien, y como si de magia se tratara también observaron como cierto albino, más pequeño, estaba cerca de la puerta, Momo se preguntó en qué momento habría llegado ahí.

-Hola Momo-chaaaaaaaan- dice Iván mientras se lanza a abrazar a Momo fingiendo unas lágrimas falsas- estuve tan preocupado por ti, nunca volveré a dejarte sola jamás- decía mientras fingía llorar abrazando a la muchacha, causándole cierta vergüenza.

Mientras ambos chicos desde sus respectivos lugares estaban en shock al observar al adulto, parecía comportarse como un niño, definitivamente no era una buena imagen; aunque el shock duro poco tiempo en Toshiro, que sabía como era su tío, así que empezó a acercarse para quitar de encima a su tío de Momo para hacerle reaccionar.

-Ya basta tío, tenemos un invitado como para que actúes así y averguenzes a Momo- hablo con su tono neutro

-No me importa, no me alejaré de mi Momo-chan- dijo mientras se aferraba más a la nombrada.

-¡DÉJALA YA VIEJO, MOMO NO SE VA A ESCAPAR!- dijo Toshiro con una venita en la frente

-Tío, por favor has lo que dice Toshiro- Dice Momo con pesadez, apoyando a Toshiro

-Bah, ustedes dos ya no me siguen el juego como antes, se están volviendo aburridos- bufó el mayor mientras deshacía el abrazo

 _Mientras Aizen era olímpicamente ignorado._

-jajajjajaja

Todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía la risa, no esperaron ver a un Aizen riendo con creces; todos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que el ignorado hiciera acto de presencia con una risa.

* * *

-Los dejamos solos- dijo Iván mientras se retiraba junto con Toshiro- ya te dieron de alta, lo único que falta es solo que te cambies de ropa y nos vamos; a propósito iré por ella en un momento te la traigo.

-Gracias tío- respondió Momo con una sonrisa

-De nada- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza.

-Bueno creo que yo también tendré que retirarme- dice Aizen mientras se levanta de su asiento, pero sintió como algo sostenía su chaqueta impidiendo que se fuera.

-Esto, yo... yo bueno, yo esto... yo Aizen sempai, yo...- Momo estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo así que tomo aire y dijo- muchas gracias por salvarme Aizen-sempai

-De nada Momo-chan- sonrió dándole confianza e incluso se le ocurrió una idea- vuelvo en un rato- dice mientras salía corriendo

Momo estaba sonrojada, aquella pequeña acción del chico hizo que su corazón diera varios latidos _o quizás solo eran hormonas._

Aizen volvió casi inmediatamente y le entregó un papel a Hinamori- si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí esta el número de mi celular- dice Aizen mientras se giraba hacia la puerta- Nos vemos Hinamori- dijo antes de salir

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó su tío con una bolsa- Te he traído lo primero que he visto, vístete rápido ya nos vamos- dice su tío mientras le daba las bolsas a Momo y luego se fue a esperarla afuera, cerca de la habitación de Momo.

* * *

Aizen estaba saliendo del hospital y pudo ver al amigo peliblanco de Momo, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que le llamaban.

-Aizen-san - dice el peliblanco- buenas tardes soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, es un placer conocerle- le tiende la mano a Aizen.

-Hola Histugaya-san, déjame presentarme soy Aizen Sōsuke- y estrecha la mano de Toshiro

-Quisiera darle las gracias por salvar a Momo, tiene mi infinita gratitud Aizen-san

-No hay problema, lo hubiera hecho por cualquier persona

-No... en serio muchas gracias por salvarla Aisen-san- Toshiro clavó sus ojos con los del castaño

-Ya he dicho que no hay ningún problema Histugaya-san, con su permiso tengo un compromiso, espero nos volvamos a ver- Aizen empezó a moverse hacia la salida del hospital, dejando a un Toshiro algo inseguro, había algo en Aizen que hacía que Toshiro desconfiara de él.

-¡OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Toshiro, venga ya nos vamos- grita Iván alegre junto con Momo

-Ya voy tío- responde Toshiro mientras mira de reojo hacia atrás mientras caminaba a su medio de transporte.

* * *

 _Tiempo despues_

* * *

 _-_ Oye Momo, ¿vamos juntos a la escuela?- pregunta Toshiro mientras ve bajar del segundo piso a la nombrada.

-No puedo, quedé con Aizen-sempai para ir junto con él - dice Momo mientras coje rápidamente unos panes con jamón y toma el jugo que había en la mesa.

-¿Con Aizen de nuevo?- pregunta tranquilamente Toshiro, aunque por dentro estaba más que fastidiado con ese tipo. _Ultimamente ella pasaba más tiempo con ese tipejo que con conmigo_ piensa _  
_

-Sí, nos vemos Shiro-chan, ADIÓS TÍO- dice Momo mientras sale corriendo en dirección a su escuela.

-¿Cuantas veces van ya de lo mismo?- pregunta Iván mientras baja del segundo piso

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Toshiro

-Sabes a lo que se refiere- afirma un Ryuto saliendo de quién sabe donde- a propósito dónde esta mi jugo

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Dice Toshiro sorprendido

Ryuto lo mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, luego dirige su mirada a Iván y pregunta- ¿No se supone que deberías de habérselo dicho?

Iván divertido responde- pensé que sería mejor si fuera una sorpresa-

-Pues en todo caso nunca te hubiera dicho que se lo dijeras-

-Pero mírale el lado bueno hermano

-Supongo que ni siquiera se lo consultaste- dice Ryuto frunciendo el seño

-Consultarme que- interrumpe Toshiro- Por si aún no lo han notado aún estoy aquí.

Ambos adultos observan al muchacho, Ryuto se apresura en contestar-ya que mis constantes visitas son casi a diario, resolví con tu tío que a partir de hoy me viviré aquí, claro que en parte quería tu opinión, pero supongo que ya no es necesario-

-¿En serio papá?, no tengo ningún problema con eso siempre y cuando no me molestes mucho- contesta Toshiro, acto seguido mira su reloj y agrega- Bueno, ya es tarde será mejor que me apresure a ir, adiós nos vemos más tarde papá, hasta más tarde tío- se despide mientras coje su merienda, pero llega a observar la merienda de Momo en la mesa y disimuladamente se lo lleva junto a una sandía.

Una vez que ambos adultos se aseguran que el adolescente se fuera, empiezan a charlar.

-Momo-chan es una linda muchacha Iván, ¿a quién le darás su mano?- Ryuto empieza bromeando

-A la persona que ella escoja y llege a su altura, aunque dudo que alguien le llegue a los talones- contrarresta Iván- y tú, a qué manos dejarás que se encargue de tu hijo- pregunta

-Pues definitivamente se la dejaría a Momo-chan- dice Ryuto- no es que como que yo la conociera, pero supongo que el comportamiento que tiene actualmente nunca antes lo había mostrado- agrega Ryuto mirando a su hermano.

-Tan perceptivo y hábil, como siempre para estas cosas, pero supongo que acertaste, desde el accidente Momo-chan se comporta raro, me molesta que descuide a sus amigos, en especial a Toshiro, pero no puedo meterme en su vida, ya se lo comentaré de forma sutil un día de estos- mientras dice esto, Iván observa una pequeña fotografía en la que estaba él junto a Toshiro y Momo cuando eran niños.

-Dejando de lado a los herederos más importantes de la mafia, aún tenemos cosas de las qué tratar hermano- dice Ryuto haciendo notar en su voz y su mirada que hablaba en serio.

-Supongo que trata de "ese" asunto- Iván suspira y observa a su hermano- si las cosas siguen como están ahora, tenemos que encontrar la forma de romper ese trato.

-He revisado todo el documento y encontré una manera, pero eso traería conflictos en la mafia- Ryuto suspira y añade- Si estos cambios continúan tendremos que desligar para siempre a la familia Hitsugaya y Hinamori, lo que daría oportunidad a los que buscan tener el control de toda la mafia,para hacer nada bueno.

-Me preocupa esto.

-Créeme Iván, yo después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a hacerlo.

* * *

Toshiro sale de su casa y se va directamente a su lugar de estudios, iba caminando tranquilamente cerca de una pequeña cancha de futbol, cuando de repente algo cae directamente a su rostro, lo que conlleva a que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

-Ay, ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!- Dice Toshiro mientras se levanta, a lo lejos escucha un _lo siento_ aunque el sonido es bastante débil.

-LO SIENTO- Grita una chica de cabello negro mientras se acerca al desdichado, pero mientras se va acercando observa que el sujeto al que le cayó la pelota era un conocido suyo, así que decide apresurarse en llegar donde este- Toshiro, ¿eres tú? jajajajaja, no puedo creer que te hicieras cojer con esta pelota- dice la chica mientras retira el balón de las manos del muchacho.

-Kurosaki, deberías tener más en cuenta de que hay personas que pasan por este lugar- regaña Toshiro, fallando en el acto su sermón.

-Ya, ya, ya, estas bien y eso es lo que importa, además ¿Qué se supone que haces viniendo por este camino?- Karin decide darle menor importancia al accidente.

-Pues, como que es obvio que me dirijo a la escuela secundaria- Toshiro Responde serio

-Pues aún es temprano, Toshiro- comenta Karin y se le ocurre una idea- ven juguemos un rato- dice Karin jalando a Toshiro de la mano

Toshiro lo piensa y luego de un rato de meditación decide seguirle el juego, después del todo no tenía nada que hacer ni tampoco tenia compañía como para rechazar a la morena; y como si fuera acto de una revelación divina recuerda las faltas de respeto de la Kurosaki con él, así que decide decir mientras era jalado- Acepto y es Hitsugaya, Kurosaki.

* * *

Había una parte aquí, pero no me alcanza tiempo para terminarlo, asi que solamente lo dejare hasta aquí.

Hasta la próxima.

 _SanGreX :D_


End file.
